Brumbana II
Brumbana II is a Mechanicus Mining System at the height of its productive era, developed over millennia by the Cult Mechanicus of Cambria. A workforce of many billions is sustained on the capital world and its adjacent colonies, in the space-borne installations and the myriad cogs of interplanetary infrastructure. Culture and Civilization The mining colonies of Brumbana exist for one purpose and one purpose alone: To feed the hallowed smelting furnaces of the Omnissiah upon the Sector’s Forge World Cambria. Stripped of all planetoids during the long lost age of its construction, the Ringworld Cambria hungers for resources from afar, devouring endless streams of precious ore and metal. In its mighty forges, the raw resources of the universe are fashioned into holy works of technological design. In return for industrious work and a steady supply of resources, the Forge World requires, the system’s world are awarded protection and machine-blessings by the servants of the Omnissiah. The Forge World Cambria provides its loyal vassal worlds with servitor legions and arch-magi of the highest orders alike, who realize in these domains their visions industrial machinery unparalleled anywhere else in the sector. Upon the worlds of Brumbana II rules no aristocracy, for the Forge World, would not tolerate such wasteful governance. In the eyes of the Omnissiah, all souls upon these worlds are judged solely by their productivity, and for maximum efficiency to be maintained, the Cult Mechanicus provides for all necessities of machine and flesh. Astrography Star Sidus Brumbana II Sidus Brumbana II is an old giant, burning with the heavy throes of an aging star. Its corona is thick with plasma storms and radiation, lashing out at any vessel braving to daring a course. Nonetheless, the star provides all the energy required to feed the system-wide machinery of the productive industry. By some techno-sects and work gangs upon the mining world and its stations, it is even heralded as the stellar avatar of the Omnissiah. Planets Anderwas Even the hazardous world orbiting closest around the sun bears the marks of heavy strip-mining and deep drilling operations. A fanatical sect of Cambrian priests used an ancient device to crack the crust of this world many millennia ago. From the shaft, they pushed deep into the mantle of this world now bleeds a steady stream of lava right from the planetary core. Rich in molten ores and precious gases, this highly volatile mixture spewing from a volcano of human design is harvested by the Techno-Cult of Anderwas and refined into the most precious materials in all the system. Their doing, however, has disturbed the natural balance within this tormented world, making tectonic outbursts and quakes all too common on its burning surface. Beta Brumbana The beating heart of all system-wide mining operations is the capital world of Beta Brumbana. Shrouded in veils of slag and ore, the vassal world of Forge World Cambria is a glistening jewel of the Adeptus Mechanicus' making. Every square kilometer of its surface is devoted to machinery reaching deep into the planetary crust, siphoning heat and precious resources from the innards of the world. Hives and cityscapes, continental manufactorum complexes and cogitation temples are arranged in a global system of geometry, like holy circuitry on a planetary scale. In striving for efficiency above all, the Adeptus Mechanicus relentlessly abolished all traces of nature on this world and continues to re-shape the landscapes according to its needs. Before long, every unproductive part, every underhive and slum-quarter is subjected to a fiery crusade to either cleanse or destroy it outright, to be replaced with more effective constructions. The Iron Rise All roads and railways, all conveyor belts and production lines on Beta Brumbana lead eventually to one of two points of ascension on its surface. The two pillars of the Iron Rise pierce the atmosphere on opposite sides of the planet, creating from space the appearance of a single spear piercing Beta Brumbana through its heart. In truth, the two pillars are massive strands of interwoven space elevators, conveyors and orbital towers, grown into singular structures of titanic scale. Through these, the vast majority of raw materials, components and goods are transported from the surface of the mining world into space. On their topside, the pillars of the Iron Rise branch out like metallic trees, stretching into the vast orbital swarm of Zechenstadt Vordonn. Zechenstadt Vordonn Surrounding the Mining World Brumbana is the so-called Zechenstadt Vordonn, a swarm of innumerable orbital habitats, fortresses, and installations. Much of the swarm is linked via physical bridges, creating a thin web spun all around the planet. The population of this void-borne structure rivals even that of the planet itself and is made up mostly by workers toiling in the harbor stations, local forges, and manufactorum complexes. Luna Brumbana II The Moon of Beta Brumbana was the first body in the system to be strip-mined methodically. Streaks of the mechanical patterns of excavations now cover its entire surface and are filled with the lights of merchant houses, storage holds and civilian shipyards. Drills still scour its core for the last remnants of precious metals to be put to use in the mining fleets of the system and the shipyards on its surface never go silent with the chanting and mechanical clamor of new vessels being wrought. Beta Plexis The in-system sister world of Beta Brumbana is the terrestrial planet Beta Plexis, home to the second-largest conglomeration of fabricator complexes, hives, and mines. Compared to the all-encompassing machinery of Beta Brumbana, Beta Plexis has barely been touched by the Adeptus Mechanicus, despite intense mining operations dating back nearly five thousand years. In contrast to the raw material output of Beta Brumbana, the mining operations on Plexis focus on highly refined, rare materials and crystals which naturally occur in the sub-surface oceans of this world. Mechanicum Plexis Magna In orbit around Beta Plexis is one of the most highly guarded installations of the System. Little is known about the exact nature of the production occurring in the Mechanicum Plexis Magna, but it is most likely a site for the construction and testing of advanced cogitator systems. For this reason, the defenses around this installation protect the world outside of what is within just as much as the other way around. Plexis Anchorage High above Beta Plexis lies also the official anchorage of the Imperial Navy in this system. The Anchorage was moved to the secondary planet from Beta Brumbana out of sheer necessity, as the civilian traffic all around the capital planet proved too disruptive for large maneuver exercises and the amassing of significant forces. Tepidarium Ramos While the machines of the Omnissiah feed on heat and radiation, the raw energy produced in both reactors and the sun, the organic servants of the Mining worlds must be fed in more conventional ways. To forgo the trepidations of agriculture on a mining world, the Omnissiah’s servants devised another way to feed the entire system. The Tepidarium Ramos is a planet-wide agricultural structure, consisting of innumerable machine legions producing raw organic matter on the water-ice crust of this cold world. Vast mirroring sheets in high and low orbit all around this world focus sunlight on the surface to create entire molten oceans. Into these oceans, they seed genetic micro-cultures of synthetic organisms, ancient designs stemming from the Dark Age of Technologies. And within weeks they blossom, covering entire sections of the icy surface with extremophile carpets of thick, organic matter. This is then harvested and processed into goods of all manner, foodstuffs of all grades of quality, organic compounds and plastics alike. Tam Vastus No world is truly barren in the eyes of the Omnissiah, for all worlds consist of matter and all matter can be put to use in accordance with the Machine God's all-encompassing design. In the spirit of this conviction, the barren planet Tam Vastus is being methodically deconstructed by the largest machines the mining complex has to offer. Devoid of any notable deposits of metals or rare earths, the world is harvested for the very base material of its planetary crust. Cyclopean machines carve huge chunks of solid rock from its surface, dis-lodging parts of entire continental plates to be transported into orbit via gargantuan equatorial mass-drivers. From these stones, architects in high orbit above the world construct the very foundations for orbital habitation plates, star-forts, and stations, floating isles in the atmosphere of gas giants and more. In this way, Tam Vastus has diminished layer-by-layer for ten millennia, removing a notable fraction of its overall mass. Consequently, pieces of its stone can be found at the very heart of countless habitats and stations all over Sector Gondwana. Frater Unhol The only world of Brumbana II not to offer hard ores to the Omnissiah's grand design is the frigid gas giant Frater Unhol. The planet and its icy moons were left untouched by the Adeptus Mechanicus for much of the Imperial Age, safe for a small priestly order sending atmospheric skimmers into its hydrogen storms to gather precious gases. Dead Ships of Frater Unhol As Brumbana II rose to prominence as one of Cambria's primary mining systems, the deep gravity well of Frater Unhol did not remain empty. With time, it came to be used as a graveyard of sorts for retired and decrepit imperial vessels. The vast majority of these were abandoned civilian designs. Nonetheless, legends took hold of forgotten treasures, ancient relics, and military craft to be found among the ever-growing swarm of cold wreckage. With the legends and shipwrecks came scrappers and marauders, scouring the old hulks for whatever valuables they could find. Naturally, this site also attracted all manner of scum and villainy successfully hunted down in the inner system. Among the clans of scavengers, there soon arose rivalries and even skirmishes between badly kept, nearly soul-less vessels. Ratling Kingdom Immortan In the current age, the wreckage fields of Frater Unhol are dominated by a single faction to have received the blessing of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria. These are the Ratlings and other abhumans of Kingdom Immortan, which rose to power about two millennia ago. Sustaining order among the scavengers scouring the wreckage field and even keeping records of its contents, the ratlings have established themselves as a useful cog in the system-wide machinery. What is to the Subsector Cambria but a minor footnote in history has become a utopia for abhumans in many of the sector's systems. Living in the shadow of Frater Unhol, they forge their own destiny, fight their own wars and live through golden ages, almost a tiny mirror of the Sector's history at large. Phenomena The Crimson Aestus is a fiery plasma nebula stretching the length of the Brumbana Constellation. Its outskirts encroach on the System of Brumbana II and require the civilian merchants to plot complex routes in and out of the system. Routes The Cambrian Lane The routes of the Cambrian Lane form a golden strand spanning the blackness of interstellar space. Through the towering pillars of plasmic nebulae, past the distant light of forgotten suns, the path of the merchant fleets and mass conveyors leads to the inner systems of Subsector Cambria. This shipping lane is monitored by dedicated choirs of ancient astropaths, well-charted by seasoned navigators and constantly protected by patrols of the Mechanicus Fleet. In all the sector, there are few other routes so well established as this one, offering safe passage for the endless stream of resources and souls feeding the imperial machine. Category:Browse Category:System